The present energy shortage has shown a need for conservation of all forms of depletable energy reserves and the need to utilize free sources of energy such as solar radiation. This invention provides an efficient means of providing cooling by solar power and also is capable of being operated by energy provided by a supplementary furnace. This is important at times when the sun is not shining. Another facet of this invention is that by the use of an electric motor, which is coupled to the compressor shaft, the equipment can operate as an electrically driven system. This is a useful option considering possible future shortages of gas or oil.
In heating mode the invention provides three main alternate functions:
A. Solar heating with increased heat output. PA1 B. Heating by gas or oil with greatly increased heat output. PA1 C. Heating as an electric heat pump.
In both cooling and heating modes the most important advantage over the other systems is that by increasing the heat output for a given solar heat input, more heat is available for storage; to be used in dull periods and at night; thus reducing the need for supplementary heat input. And when supplementary heat is needed, much less need be used.